Redd's punishment
by collierider12
Summary: Redd gets in trouble with the mayor, and has to pay a hefty price for it.


Decided to try something new, hope you like, this is a yaoi/rape fic, mainly because i'm BI, and i always thought Redd was actually kind of cute, either way, here's my first animal crossing, and rape fanfiction either, two birds with one stone, enjoy and stay fluffy! -collierider12

Welcome, to thinnerville. This is the town where i accidentally became mayor. So far, i've only been doing this a year, and i can say, it wasn't as bad as i thought it was going to be, well, for the most part at least. The fact that i've had to pay off most donations and go to that retirement island several times past 6 o' clock in the night just to catch some bugs, gets pretty annoying. But it helps pay the stupid loans that tanooki shoves on me, so i guess it's not as bad as i make it out to be.

Thinnerville isn't really too different from the other towns you see, we've got a fountain, some benches, and a couple other projects around town, we have those yearly events like the bug catching contest. And we also have that traveler who sells things from his tents. Those painting and the statues he brings to town aren't really too expensive, and plus, the fox who runs it all, redd, is pretty cute.

A couple things i should say about myself, for one thing, i'm skinny, i have brown hair, i wear glasses, and i'm gay. I haven't really told anyone that last part, mainly because i fear how it would break the heart of my secretary Isabelle. It was pretty obvious from day one she had a small crush on me, but i can't really just flat out tell her i'm gay, so i decide to pretend i'm oblivious instead.

Now where was I? Oh yes, redd. Well, one thing you should now about redd, is that he's shifty. As i mentioned before he likes to sell statues and paintings, the only problem is, some of his paintings are forged. And this is what gets some of the villager in town mad. I've often times come home from paying off either debts or the town project and someone comes at my door and complains about redd selling them a forged painting, demanding a refund. Sure enough, it got to the point where the complaints where starting to pile up, I almost had a mob on my hands at one point. That was when i took action, and how i made an honest fox out of redd.

I was at the office signing of a new ordinance when Isabelle had come back from finishing the set up for the donations box at the new town project. She came up and handed me some papers about confirmation that i agreed to this and how much the donations would need before the project could begin. I signed them off, then handed her the ordinance so she could put it into effect.

"Oh, mayor!" She suddenly spoke up. "That fox is back in town, and already people are complaining about the forged paintings."

"Alright." I replied. "Stay here while i go talk to him, it shouldn't take long."

I walked out the door and sure enough, not too far off was the familiar tent that came to town every week. I walked up to the opening flap and took a deep breath. I quickly threw on a very stern face and entered the tent.

"Ah, mayor good to see you again, here to buy another statue i presume." Redd asked as he saw me enter, clearly not paying attention to the expression on my face but rather the money in my wallet.

"Listen redd, we need to talk." I sternly began.

"Oh, about what?" He asked, faint traces of sweat emerging from his fur.

"Some folks around town are starting to complain that you are selling them forged paintings and not giving them a return, we've had to talk about this multiple times in fact." I stated.

"We-well i give you my word that everything i sell is genuine, it has my stamp of approval and everything." Redd quickly responded, obviously throwing lies on the table. "You've known me, i haven't sold you a single forgery, right?" He asked.

This was actually a lie, he had sold me a couple fake statues in the past, but i didn't really mind because they were good statues for fakes. "Well, i guess that is true." Switching my face to a relieved one, causing Redd to sigh with relief. "So, what do you have to sell for today?" I asked.

Redd then showed me the painting and statues he had on sell, just to throw him even farther off of my plan, i bought the most expensive one.

"Nice doing business again mayor." Redd waved as i began to exit. "I'll make sure your art is delivered to you tomorrow."

"Alright thanks." I waved back, but then i stopped at the door. "You know Redd, i've been thinking, and to apologize for the way the villagers have been treating you, what do you say i invite you to dinner at my house as an apology?" I asked.

Redd seemed to think about the question for a moment. "Well, if your cooking is as great as your wallet is as...uh...fancy, then i would love to come." He replied.

"You'll be coming alright." I mentally grinned. "Well that's wonderful." I replied. "I'll see you at around 8?" I proposed.

"Consider it done." He replied.

I left the tent, it was already 6 o clock, and there was a couple things i needed to have done before hand. Tonight would be a night Redd would surely remember.

As i was busy finally putting on the final plate on the table, i looked up at the clock. 7:59, in about a minute or so, Redd would be here, and everything was all set and ready for when he would come. I checked and made sure the food was cooked to perfection, i even had a special dessert planned for the finale.

It was around 8:03 Pm when Redd finally showed up. I let him in and he sat at the table ready to feast for on the meal that was set out. I made sure the meal wasn't too big so that he would have room left for dessert. As we ate, Redd began telling stories about how he had come across the paintings and statues he sold nowadays. It wasn't long before we finally reached dessert, it was around 8:30. I unveiled a cake i had been working on. I had made extra sure to make it look a delicious as possible. I slid a piece on to Redd's plate and then passed one onto my own. By the time i took my seat, Redd had taken the first bite out of his slice. A grin came across my face.

"This cake taste funny." Redd commented. "It's a bit...sleepy." Redd suddenly collapsed out if the chair and onto the floor. The grin i had before was still plastered on my face. Now that phase B was done, it was time for the fun part, phase c. I grabbed both of Redd's legs and started dragging him to the basement, by the time he woke up, he was in for a big surprise.

When the final preparations were all done, i waited for Redd to wake up, and as luck would have it, it only took a minute for the drug in the cake to wear off. Redd shuffled for a moment before pushing himself to his knees. I smiled as i looked at the glory i had done. Redd's hands and legs had been tied up and a collar with a rope attached was around his neck. Just for the irony of it, i attached the rope around one of the statues he had sold me. And the final cherry on the top? Redd's apron had been replaced with a french maid suit. Skirt and all.

It didn't take Redd long to notice the changes, but once he did, the look of shiftiness in the fox's eyes turned to fear.

"W-what's going on, where am i, why am i dressed like this?" He asked.

"Don't worry you're just in my basement. And as for why you're here, well, we have a punishment to arrange." I explained.

"Is this about the paintings? I told you i never sold you any fakes remember?" He asked, becoming desperate.

"Redd, i'm not stupid, i know you sold me fakes." I replied, the sweat on Redd's face rolled down like rivers.

"W-why am i dressed like this, you never answered my question?" Redd asked.

"Oh, i had one of the able sisters make it for me, or more specifically, just for you." I grinned.

Redd suddenly thought he knew what i was going to do. "No, please, don't send me outside in a maid suit, it's cruel, have some mercy." He begged.

The grin on my face grew wider, i was going to do much worse than that. "Alright." I said, showing a bit of mercy. "I'll make a deal, if you can get out of those ropes in five minutes, i'll let you leave." I offered. Redd immediately started struggling, it was no use however, those ropes were made of the strongest materials bells could buy. After about three minutes, Redd started flat out calling for help, but that wouldn't work either. This plan had been in the works for months, i had tom nook specifically put sound proof padding in the walls so that no one could hear us. After a few more minutes, i looked at my watch. "Time's up." I announced.

It was time to end the charade, i started taking of my shirt and unbuttoning my pants. "W-what are you doing now?" Redd asked.

Instead of answering him, i merely just took off my pants and left nothing but my boxers on, it was time for the fun to begin. Walking over to Redd, i got on my knees in front of him. A grin was on my face. Lifting up Redd's skirt, i saw the area where Redd's penis would be. I reached out my hands around his crotch and started to caress the area with my hand, Redd jumped at the sudden touch.

"W-wait, i think you got it all wrong, I-I'm not like that." Redd began to explain.

I smiled and planted a kiss on his furry cheek. "Oh Redd, i know you're not gay." I informed. "But you're just so cute sometimes, and plus, this is my way of showing mercy, for the time being, why don't you just enjoy it? Alright?" I asked.

Redd became quiet, and started to shiver as i continued to caress his crotch, and sure enough, i could start to feel something prodding my hand. I looked down and saw that Redd's member was starting to become hard, Redd was also sweating profusely at this point. A heavy smell of musk hit my nose that turned me on even more. I could feel my dick become hard just by the smell his cock was letting lose. I stood up and finally removed my last article of clothing, allowing my erection more room to expand. Judging by the look of surprise on Redd's face, i would say my 7-inch got his attention. Getting back on my knees i bent down next to Redd's cock. I stuck my tongue out and ran it up his shaft, causing Redd to shiver.

"Just pretend it's a woman, just pretend it's a woman." Redd whispered to himself. That trick wouldn't work for long. I continued to run my tongue up his shaft, the taste of the musk that surrounded his dick was so enticing, it made me feel like i was licking a lollipop. After enough licks, Redd's dick finally was fully erect, and that was when it was time to move on. I put my lips against Redd's tip and gave it a quick kiss. I then leaned back and wrapped my lips around his head, despite the fact he was a five inch, he had a decent width. I bobbed my head up and down, causing Redd to slightly moan. I slowly started to move my head further and further down, letting more of his shaft fill my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his shaft, rubbing every sensitive nerve i could possibly hit. His musk was driving my crazy, i just couldn't stop inhaling it, let alone sucking on it. Redd was clearly giving it his all to show little satisfaction for the blowjob i was giving him, but he wasn't trying hard enough, his moans were becoming louder, and louder. I felt the tip of Redd's cock start to hit the back of my throat, that's when i decided to go all in. Opening up as much room as i could, i took in every last inch of Redd that i possibly could. I could feel his cock rubbing the back of my throat, and the moans Redd was giving off were so lust filled, my erection felt like it was going to pull itself off of me.

I continued to give Redd a fast, and hard blowjob. Sure enough, he couldn't hold out much longer, i started to feel his dick throb in my mouth. I upped the ante on my speed, and started to suck as hard as i could. Sure enough, this was enough to make him go over the edge, he suddenly bucked his hips and i could feel something warm running down my throat. I pulled out but kept my mouth open as Redd shot two more loads into my mouth. The way Redd's semen tasted was better than i could imagine, also a bit more saltier than i imagined.

Redd was breathing hard, the orgasm i just gave him must have been enormous. Well, he had his fun, now it was time to have mine. Heading back over to my pants, i searched the pockets quickly and pulled out a small tube.

"W-what is that?" Redd asked.

"It's a little thing called lube." I explained. "This will make things much more easier."

"What things?" Redd asked quickly.

I giggled. "You didn't think that you were going to get a BJ and get out of here right?" I asked. Redd was silent, the look in his eyes showed that he didn't like what was coming next.

I poured some of the lube onto my fingers and flipped over Redd so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Wait!" Redd begged. "Isn't there something else i can take as my punishment, please, i beg of you, just don't fuck me, i'm sorry, i swear, i won't sell forgeries ever again, believe me."

I thought it over for a second. "You know Redd, the fact that it's only know that you apologize and not from the multiple times i told you to not sell those forgeries somewhat amazes me." I replied.

"D-does that mean i'm forgiven." Redd asked.

I laughed, "oh hell no, i'm going to pound that ass until it turns purple. I was just saying how interesting it was."

Redd tried to stop me before i could go on, but i already shoved two lubed up fingers into his butt until he could change my mind. I swirled my fingers around his asshole, making sure to cover every bit of it for the grand finale. I could feel Redd struggle against the feel of my fingers, as he tried to tighten himself to stop my fingers, but with the lube, it just made it much more easier to go deeper in his ass. When i felt that i had gotten a good amount of his ass covered, i took the bottle and poured some lube on my hands. Grabbing my own dick, i rubbed the lube up and down my cock, making sure to get it extra slippery for the first penetration.

I positioned myself In front of Redd's asshole, ready to give him the riding of his life. Redd once again begged me too stop, but i just ignored him. That is until he said something i would never forget.

"Please, just tell me when you're about to insert." He begged.

"Alright." I replied, growing a mischievous idea.

I reared back my hips and readied myself for the first penetration. I then slammed myself to the hilt, burying myself in his asshole. Redd let out a scream as tears flooded his eyes.

"I thought you were going to tell me when you were going to penetrate!" He yelled.

"Whoops, guess i forgot." I laughed.

I wiggled around in Redd's ass for a bit to get comfortable, and i must say, his butt sure was warm, it almost made me want to just stay buried in there, but then again, i needed to teach the fox a lesson. Pulling back and slammed forward, making a slapping sound. Redd let out a grunt and gritted his teeth. I pulled back and slammed again, and again. I started picking up the pace, with the lube, it made everything much more easy to maneuver. I leaned over Redd and grabbed his waist as i went full out, ramming his ass as fast as i could, making large slapping sounds. Redd groaned and yipped at every slam, i honestly found it adorable. I started pulling back further with every slam, increasing the force of my thrust. I felt like i was in heaven as each thrust brought more pleasure. I could suddenly feel my balls ache for the feeling of sweet release, but i wasn't done yet. I grew a mischievous idea. I slipped my arms under Redd, and pulled on a specific area of the knot that held Redd's arms together. The rope let go of it's grip on Redd. Grabbing each of Redd's arms, i pulled them so that his back arced, now he practically fell on my dick. Redd started struggling to get out of my grip, but i held on too tight for him to get free.

Finally i couldn't hold it in anymore, giving one last thrust, i once again buried myself in Redd. I could feel stream after stream burst into Redd's ass and fill him. Redd at this point hung his head down, not willing to say anything. After i gave off the last burst, i let go of Redd's arms. Redd Fell on his hands, breathing hard. I got up and stood over the fox.

"Wow, i have to say, you have a very nice ass Redd." I taunted. "It's a shame this will be the only time i get to fuck it." Redd didn't say anything, he shivered in the spot where i left him. I looked down at my cock, i certainly was messy. This gave me another idea.

"Well Redd, let's see if you truly have learned your lesson." I spoke up. Coming to the front of Redd, i held out my dick in front of his face. "Why don't you clean up this mess?" I asked.

"Y-yes, master." Redd replied, starting to lick my shaft.

"Oh, master, where did that come from?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean too-" Redd began.

"Oh don't apologize, i like it, now why don't you put my cock in your maw?" I asked.

"As you wish." He replied, sliding his mouth around my cock and sucking me off. I moaned, curious where this new behavior had come from. Then i realized, i had broken Redd. Then again, if this meant making an honest fox out of him, i didn't mind. I moaned as i blasted my load in his mouth.

"Well Redd, you certainly are behaving very well." I acknowledged. As a way of rewarding him, I untied the ropes around his feet. "You're free to go now."

"Might i make one last request?" He asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

What Redd did next absolutely stunned me. Red turned around and bent over, he then pulled up his skirt and revealed his asshole. "Fuck me again master." He begged, all while excitedly swishing his tail around.

I laughed. "Oh Redd, you don't have to ask." I said grabbing his arms. "I'll gladly do it to you anytime."

Once again, i rammed Redd's asshole. But this time Redd gave out a loving moan.

I wasn't sure how long our escapades went on for, i only know that when we emerged, the sun was coming up from over the horizon. I handed Redd back his apron and put away the maid's suit. I kissed Redd on the lips which made him blush. Redd stepped out and promised not to sell anymore forgeries, and said that he would love to come back for dinner. I smiled and agreed that it would be nice for him to come back.

From that day forward i never got another complaint about forged paintings, and Redd also seemed to come by more often. Not like that bothered me though, i always enjoyed his presence, and the best part of all, I have my own personal maid.


End file.
